dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Wastelands
Northern Wastelands is a location on Earth that is King Cold's spaceship landing site and where Future Trunks first appeared to kill Frieza. It is located north of West City, and you may battle here. The area was reduced to barren after Ultimate Tre vs Loke after the battle with Virtex. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the training slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments. *Alice Carrol *Zucana *Timmy *Battle Slot 4 Rules: Get your opponent's health to 1 Stats Timmy *Race: Majin/Human *Level: 1 *XP Points: 0/500 *Health: 1/1,000 *Power Level: 200,500 *Damage: 22 *Speed: 5 *Effects: Regeneration (20% regeneration every turn) Alice *Race: Android (Energy Stealing)/Majin *Level: 1 *XP Points: 0/500 *Health: 1/1,000 *Power Level: 500 *Damage: 3 *Speed: 5 (+4) Delilah *Race: Demon/Alien *Level: 1 *XP Points: 0/500 *Health: 1/1,000 *Power Level: 200,500 *Damage: 14 *Speed: 9 Super Saiyan Zucana *Race: Saiyan *Level: 7 *XP Points: 10,112/13,000 *Health: 30,355/32,000 *Power Level: 21,762,000 *Damage: 45 *Speed: 17 Fight... Right? *The kid would pet his dog before starting off by quickly using Sword of Kusanagi (letting him use it for this fight) to slash her 3 times in left arm (1 hit), 3 times in right one (1 hit), one quick dice in chest (hit) and another quick dice in her waist (hit) before finalizing his attack by dicing her 7 times in her right leg (3 hit) and having his puppy bite her left leg (counts as punch/kick tier) (hit) *Delilah looks at Alice's unconscious body, but knows that she is still breathing. "That girl is more trouble than what she is worth..." She looks at Zucana, and then at Moeru. "Moeru...I know he is your friend...Moeru...Zucana...Im sorry" Delilah summons her lavendar ki whips, and runs at Zucana. She whips at him 20 times (9 hits), and then kicks him in the chest 18 times (4 hit), followed by one last punch to the jaw. (hit) * Zucana looks down at Alices unconscious body and feels a strong rage building up within him. As his energy builds he begins to form a golden aura around his body as he becomes a super saiyan due to the strong emotion. "You seriously thought you could beat us? You seriously thought you could come here and attack my friend and then try to attack me?! How dare you?! Let me show you the power of a true Super Saiyan!!!" He procedes to quickly punch Delilah in the stomach in quick succession 9 times in the stomach and kick her across the face sending her flying across the wasteland. He then flies up to Timmy kneeing him in the stomach then proceeding to punch him in the stomach 8 times and finally hit him down the the ground by punching him across the face. ALL HIT. Battle FINISH! Timmy: 500 XP, Delilah: 822 XP, Alice: 0 XP, Zucana: 1000 XP Downhill Alice arrives at the wastlands happily, as Zucana arrives with her. "This place is nice!" She says excitedly Delilah arrives, watching Zucana and Alice walk about."So this girl...she is my target...but who is that man...he looks familiar..." Delilah jumps down and forms a Ki Whips, and whips it at Alice Alice peers down a massive crater in the earth that seems to go on forever. She looks around just in time, to where a whip slaps her across the face. She then begins to fall down the hole, as time seems to slow down. Her hand reaching out to Zucana, as she fades into the darkness. Delilah watches this happen, and she turns to see Zucana. She gasps. "Zucana..." She says remembering that day. Zucana watches Alice fall into the crater "Delilah! What on earth are you doing attacking Alice like that?! She can't fly!" A 6 years old boy, not to far away from them, would clearly appear to play with his pet dog. He'd pet it, while being clearly in sight of them. Delilah looks at Zucana. "She is my target, I have to make sure she is dead!" She clutches her fists as she begins to be angry."No matter who is in my way!" She says as she kicks Zucana in the face, followed by a punch to the stomach, and she finishes by wrapping the whip around him, and slinging him out of the way. She feels something near her...a power...growing. She turns to see something coming out of the hole Alice appears from within the hole. She is now flying, and her power growing. She looks grim, and she looks at Zucanas body. She glares at Delilah. "Not. So. Fast" She says as she lands on the ground and walks towards Delilah Delilahs fear begins to grow. She fires Delilah with a Ki Ball, but Alice just deflects it. She holds her hand at the little boy."If you come any closer, Ill kill him!" Alice smirks. "Then I guess Ill just have to kill you first" She says as she appears behind Delilah. "Ive dealt with more madness and insanity than you...and im not even 18." she says darkly. Anthrax treking across the sand himself, notices people fighting over something. Timmy would then smirks as he whispers something in his dog's ears and let's go of him. The dog would run to reach Zucana's body and heals it. The dog would later close his eyes followed by Timmy closing his eyes and in the matter of second, Timmy would be teleported to where that dog was "Heh, you can't kill me as long as i have power to teleport" he says with a big grin on his face while still petting his dog. Zucana stands up pets the dog smiling at it. "Good boy." He says somewhat fiercely. "Now... Delilah, where were we?" He flies up to Delilah punching her in the stomach. As she keels over he kicks her around the face knocking her across the wasteland throwing an energy ball at her as she attempts to get up. "You made a bad choice annoying me." He smirks. "Ha! I'd like to see this kid ruin this one's life." Anthrax said in glee. Alice delflects Zucanas energy ball that was going to hit Alice. "No Zucana" Delilah looks up at her with deep sorrow and thought Alice looks at her gravely. "This ones mine!" She says as she rapidly punches her in the stomach, then begins to choke her. " This is why, you dont try to kill people! Especially when you know you cant win!" Delilah creates a whip, and whips her across the face, sending Alice backwards. She looks at Timmy. "Hey kid, feel like beating some people up" She asks. Alice lands near Zucana and gets up. "Zucana, lets do this." She says as she gets into a battle stance. Cheshire appears on the ground. "Oh great...insane Alice is here...nice of me to have 9 lives, because butts are about to be kicked." He vanishes. "And its not gonna be mine" Timmy would then grab his dog and cuddle it, totally not being concerned about the fight or giving any damns about it, unless he's pissed off at anyone, in which case, he'd blow the gasket up. "I'm not your puppet, do whatever you want yourself, grandma" he says sarcastically. "Well looks like it's two on one then Delilah. This is going to be fun... just not for you." He smirks and turns to Alice. "Been a while since I've had a good fight, let's do this" He smiles. "Hey guys. What's going on?" A voice said from above. All of the combatants looked up to find Moeru floating over their heads, hands in his pockets as he landed on the ground. Although two of the individuals were strangers to him, he recognized Zucana and Delilah immediately. He also noted that a fight was about to occur. "Any reason you guys are all so tense?" "Don't interfere, I'd like to see where this goes." Says another voice, sounding almost... muffled. Nearby everyone else sat Android 47, waiting and watching upon a rock. "It'll be... entertaining." "Indeed." A third voice spoke, the Seeker of Time appearing out of seemingly nowhere. "47." She nodded as a greeting, then watched the fight. "Let's see what he can do with these swords and those powers" a voice reveals "I hope awakens ''those powers sleeping inside of him during this fight" ''Tsurugi comments, clearly referring to Timmy's Human Sage abilities. "I wonder if Making a dog fight for you can be considered animal cruelty..Or human cruelty considering the target. Hang in there, D!" Moeru said, taking a seat near Alyra. "It's good to finally be out of that dimension for a break." Alyra commented, referring to GIDWMAT. "I swear, time slowed down in some of those fights, and it wasn't me doing it." She glared at the fourth wall. "I don't plan on returning to that boring thing" Tsurugi implies referring to GIDWMAT "But i still have to decide." He'd look at Alyra "What do you mean by "Time slowed down"? he asks. "Shintaro's fight," Alyra replied. "It was the longest fight there, but it felt like it took weeks to finish." "Well, it did felt like time slowed down dramatically during that fight" he says "And i'm sure SC is behind it" he says in annoyed tone. 47 recognized Tsurugi from before, and then noticed Alyra, whom he had never seen before. "How do you know my name?" "From the tournament bracket. You fought my husband, Hokus." She replied. "Quite the fight." Cheshire appears near the group of adults."Huh, adults watching little kids fight and talk about their lives...just like a play ground..." He says sarcastically. He looks up at the Seeker of Time. "Hello Alyra, nice to see you again." "It's been a while." Alyra simply said, nodding. "He's married, eh?" Tsurugi says, in not really shocked, not lazy tone. he notices 47 "I can predict you're going to win the tournament however, there'll be a 'little' trouble up ahead" he says sarcastically. "I guess that's what happens when you eat more than you train..." Moeru said, watching the glow fade from Zucana. "But it's impressive, someone at his power level reaching super saiyan.I'll have to keep an eye on that one." Cheshire walks over Alyra, and hops up onto her shoulder. "So what brings you here, I thought you were all powerful. Have no other way to spend your time, you are the Seeker of Time after all" He says "Your husband, hm?" 47 mutters, thinking back to the fight. "Yes, indeed it was. He's the strongest warrior I've ever fought." Turning to the cat, Alyra responded, "I never claimed to be all powerful." with a chuckle, "Still on the run, of course." Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds